Hunter of Oblivion
by Hitokiri Battosai
Summary: (Yugioh/Yu Yu Hakusho) Yusuke has been a spirit detective for a year and his home is now at peace. But trouble brews in Domino City and now Yusuke and the team must relocate there but Hiei's been kidnapped. Can they save Hiei and the city?


Title:   
  
Hunter of Oblivion  
  
Features:   
  
Yu Yu Hakusho/Yu-Gi-Oh  
  
Rating:  
  
R  
  
Plot:  
  
Yusuke Urameshi has been a spirit detective for a year and during that year, peace settled in his town. Now another town is under seige and Yusuke has been relocated to protect the city of Domino. Unbeknownst to its inhabitants, the demons and other monsters lurk Domino with ease, that is until Yusuke and Kuwabara show up along with their team mates. Now they have a problem, Yusuke Urameshi is in town and he is not happy, what is a poor demon to do?  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, Yu-Gi-Oh or its characters. I only look to entertain and show appreciation to these shows and characters. Also I get bored from time to time and I need something to do. It's the latest fad ya know?  
  
Chapter 1:   
  
Koenma's Decision and Yusuke's New Home   
  
He woke up in a cold sweat, his breath heavy and his muscles tense. He wiped his forhead with the sleeve of his shirt, looking out the window. It was a clear beautiful night, the moon was full. His eyes scanned the area of his messy room, clothes were thrown everywhere and the floor was barely seen. He's never been this disturbed in his life. True, he's had many dreams, but none this disgusting. It really pissed him off. He threw the covers off of him and walked out of his room, his socks making it easy for him to manuever in silence. He didn't want to wake his mother up, she hasn't been getting much sleep lately. He staggered into the kitchen and looked at the clock which was hung over the phone. It was three in the morning and he was actually glad that it was the weekend. He sighed heavily and looked out the window, wondering how his wonderous friends were doing. He opened the refridgerator and pulled out a can of soda, opening it and taking a sip. Walking back to his room, he saw a note which laid on his bed for him. He had no idea what was going on so he picked up the little paper and opened it. He began to read slowly, ascertaining and comprehending each word.  
  
Dear Yusuke,  
  
We have an emergency in which we had just discovered. It's almost terrible. We know of those dreams you've been having lately and those dreams are actually reality. I don't know how to tell you this without words so I want you to let me know when you are ready to come to Spirit World. You have a new mission and Koenma is waiting for you. I told him that you might not get this letter until morning and I know he undertsands this totally. Please Yusuke if you get it beforehand use the communication mirror to contact me, this is urgent.  
  
Botan  
  
Yusuke sighed heavilly once more and changed into his clothing. He pulled out the communication mirror and opened it. The mirror beeped in twice and Botan appeared. Botan looked pale and was exhausted from all the thing's she's been doing, she blinked twice at Yusuke.  
  
"Yeah a dream woke me up, so get over here and take me to Spirit World." Yusuke said.  
  
"Are you sure it isn't too early dear?" Botan answered.  
  
"If it's this urgent I really don't care. Now get your ass over here."  
  
Botan nodded and turned the communication mirror off. She then appeared by Yusuke on her flying ore. Yusuke climbed aboard and they both flew off into the Spirit World. Yusuke looked around and it was just as the way it was when he had first arrived a year ago. Even at night on Earth it was just as busy as ever. Botan flew past everyone and to the gate, which opened almost immediately. She flew right in and past all the ogres who were organizing papers. Botan flew past them all and to Koenma's location. Yusuke hopped off the ore and glanced at three familliar faces. They all were either tired or extremely disgusted by what they've heard. Yusuke sighed as Koenma turned in his chair to face him. Yusuke stared at Koenma who was now a year older than before, but still a toddler nonetheless. Koenma had the most serious expression out of the others and he was also quite disgusted.  
  
"Yusuke, the city of Domino is in peril.." Koenma stated.  
  
"Keep talking.."  
  
"Domino's inhabitants are unaware of the danger they are in Yusuke and I know you four are the only ones that can help them. I truly never expected such man slaughter could happen in other places, the Spirit Detective of Domino has been brutally murdered and the children torn to shreds. They aren't aware of what goes on and there are countless kills that not even my minions can keep organized. Yusuke, you are to report to Domino along with Hiei, Kurama and Kuwabara. We haven't any time left to lallygag."  
  
"I understand Koenma but my mom-"  
  
"Botan will explain everything to your mother and Shizuru, right now we need to worry about these lives."  
  
"Right.."  
  
"Get going you four, I'm counting on you."  
  
They both nodded as they were transported to Domino City, to an apartment in which Botan managed to buy for them to reside in. They all walked in and turned the lights on. All of them managed to get at least six hours of sleep. Everything they needed was there, including clothing. Yusuke sighed and flopped on the couch, actually tired. Kurama glanced around the apartment and noticed two rooms each having two beds. Kuwabara then adressed this matter with a loud outburst.  
  
"NO WAY I'M STAYING IN THE SAME ROOM WITH SHORTY!" He yelped.  
  
"As if I'd ever want to be in the same room as a weak human like you.." Hiei blurted out.  
  
"WEAK?!"  
  
"Guys, guys calm down.. we'll figure this out in a mature matter.." Kurama said.  
  
"I agree Kurama, you can stay with the meathead.." Hiei said calmly.  
  
"MEATHEAD?!"  
  
"Kuwabara shut up already befor I kick your ass!" Yusuke chirped in.  
  
Everyone settled down as Kuwabara grunted angrily. He and Kurama made their way into the room they will be sharing while Hiei waited for Yusuke. Yusuke yawned and got up, walking into the room with Hiei. The night fortunate to the newcomers, was peaceful. Morning started with once again a loud outburst.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY SHRIMP?!"  
  
"I said you are a mindless idiot with no sense of fighting skill whatsoever.."  
  
"I OUGHTA KICK YOUR ASS!!"  
  
Yusuke groaned and fell out of bed, quite angered. He fixed his hair and walked out of the room to see Kuwabara steaming at Hiei. Hiei remained his calm usual self, it took a lot to get Hiei mad enough to take action. Kurama sighed as he looked out the window to see a group of teenagers walking together. Something caught his eyes though. They were being followed by a group of disguised demons. Kurama looked at the others.  
  
"Guys, demons are attacking.." bluntly said he.  
  
Their heads shot up as they all ran out the door and saw the small group surronded. A small boy who was indeed around Yusuke's age was hiding behind a tall blonde. His hair was spiked and contained three indignant colors which stood out. Yusuke walked over calmly as a female with short brown hair looked over.  
  
"Is there a problem boys?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Oh no, can it be?" One said.  
  
"Is that Urameshi?" Another chirped.  
  
"He beat Toguro!" Another exclaimed.  
  
"Ah crap we're screwed, run guys!!" The leader yelped.  
  
The group of demons ran off with lightening speed, their tails between their legs. The blonde looked over at Yusuke and approached him. Yusuke blinked as the rest made their way to him and his own little band of friends. Hiei folded his arms and simply ignored them, he never really liked to converse with humans. Kurama didn't bother to keep Hiei on his feet, then again he didn't blame Hiei for the way he felt.  
  
"Dude, that was pretty cool." The blonde said.  
  
"Well I have a pretty bad reputation with those guys, the name's Yusuke.."  
  
"I'm Joey Wheeler, a pleasure to meet another bad ass like myself."  
  
"Joey watch your language.."  
  
"Hey, relax Tea.. you always tellin' me what to do, ya know?"  
  
"My name is Tea Gardener and this is my friend Yugi.."  
  
"Well these are my friends, Kuwabara, Hiei and Kurama.." Kurama nodded in greeting and Kuwabara waved while Hiei grunted. They continued to talk until Joey noticed a familiar person making his way down the street.  
  
"Great guys, look what the cat dragged in.." Joey blurted out as the others looked over. The male stopped before then, his trenchcoat flapping the the breeze.  
  
"Well if it isn't Yugi Motou and his loyal mutt Joey." He said.  
  
"Watch it Kaiba before I kick your ass!"  
  
"I'd have a better challenge with a monkey than you.."  
  
"MONKEY!?"  
  
"Joey calm down.." Yugi said.  
  
"If you losers don't mind, I have actual business to take care of at Kaiba Corp."  
  
"What does that mean you insensitive jerk!?"  
  
"It means, you sniveling mongrel, that your meaningless existence is of no importance to me and you are just here to bark.."  
  
"WHY I OUGHTA!"  
  
Kaiba smirked devilishly and left the group and their mutt. Yusuke blinked then looked at Kuwabara who was quite angered with his course of action. Kuwabara had his honor code and there was no way he was going to let Kaiba get away with insulting a friend he just made like that. Kuwabara ran after Kaiba and jumped in front of him, grabbing his collar. Kaiba stood calm and never once flinched in any way. Hiei slapped his forehead and watched as well as the others.  
  
"You had no right to treat him the way you just did you jerk!" Kuwabara yelled.  
  
"Nice grip, let me show you mine." Kaiba said as he grabbed Kuwabara's wrist and threw him to the ground. Yusuke blinked then for no apparent reason, began to laugh.  
  
"Geez Kuwabara I didn't know how weak you were until now! No wonder I kicked your ass so many times before!" Yusuke laughed once more.  
  
"I told you he was a weakling.." Hiei finally spoke as Kuwabara stood up.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME SHRIMP?!"  
  
"You heard me pitiful human.."  
  
"I OUGHTA KICK YOUR ASS!!!"  
  
"Like you can.."  
  
Kaiba was confused beyond belief, he then rolled his eyes and took off back to Kaiba Corp. Yugi watched until Kaiba was fully out of sight, he sighed and looked at Kuwabara along with Hiei who were fighting, yet again. Yusuke was laughing and Kurama was looking out in the distance. Hiei rolled his eyes and walked off in the middle of the quarrel, Kuwabara was left blinking. Hiei's eyes had lost their shine and he looked as if he were in a daze, he continued to walk. Demons from their hiding places looked on and smirked as Hiei walked. The demons knew exactly what was happening, their leader was taking over. Hiei walked passed Domino High School and turn down an alley where he came to a dead end. It was then a figure appeared behind him, a breeze chilling him to the bone. Hiei turned around, his daze hadn't subsided. He walked over to the figure and wrapped his arms around the figure. The figure then smirked and faded away along with Hiei. The breeze travelled to the others, a certain uneasiness carried with it. Kurama felt it, he knew something wasn't right. The way Hiei acted wasn't like him at all, even Kuwabara knew it. They looked at each other, waved to the gang and ran off in the direction Hiei went. Yusuke searched eagerly and arrived at the center of town, Kuwabara and Kurama later arrived.   
  
"We couldn't find him.." Kurama said.  
  
"Dammit, this can't be good.." Yusuke responded.  
  
Another cold breeze swept across him, Kurama looked up and his mouth was gaped. The other two caught on and looked up, a large castle was floating in the sky. The castle was dark and it illuminated the sky with its black aura. Thre presence of the very castle made even Kurama tremble. The castle floated over the city and went into the countryside. Kurama shuddered then looked at the two teens. They both nodded and in an instant they ran toward the direction the castle went.  
  
Within the castle walls it was dark and dreary. The only things that emitted light were the torched which burned brightly upon the gray brick wall. Hiei walked down the corridor, behind the somewhat tall figure. Hiei's eyes barely blinked and his muscles were tense. He didn't twitch he just followed. The figure opened the double doors and walked into the room then turned to Hiei, fully in light. He long red hair swayed as she turned and her devilish green eyes gleamed with malice. She walked over to Hiei and lifted his head up by his chin, a smirk spreading across her face. She placed her hand upon his cheek as his eyes focused somewhat. She licked her lips but not with desire, for she was enjoying the power in which she had possessed. She removed her hand and led Hiei into a small room which was dark and dank. He walked in with no problem and the door shut behind him.   
  
Yusuke, Kurama and Kuwabara stopped by a nearby lake, nearly out of breath. Kuwabara drank the water like a donkey and wiped his mouth with his sleeve. Yusuke stretched out on the grass as the sun started to set. Kurama sighed and sat against a rock, wondering if Hiei is alright. His thoughts trailed off as his eyes shut and he fell fast asleep. Yusuke watched Kurama and smiles slightly and rolled to his side, curling up and going to sleep. Kuwabara looked at them then looked at the direction the castle was. He looked down at the ground and sighed heavily.  
  
'Hiei I don't know what you were thinking but I really hope you're alright...' He thought.  
  
Kuwabara scratched his cheek lightly and walked over to a nice mossy area beside Yusuke. He laid down and sighed as he stared up at the sky. The stars shimmered and lit the sky up, the night was warm and the breeze was cool. Kuwabara closed his eyes and fell into a deep slumber. As soon as morning came, Kurama and the others were already on their way to the castle. They walked through the woods, pushing leaves to the side as they did so. Kurama looked around meticulously and looked ahead, seeing a demon blocking their path. Kurama glared at him and they stopped. The demon smirked evilly and took a step toward Kurama. Kurama folded his arms and yawned, waiting for the attack. The demon stepped back and jumped at Kurama. Kurama pullled out a rose and slashed it in the air. A whip formed. "ROSE WHIPSLASH!" He slashed it at the demon and the demon was sliced in half. Yusuke grunted and they proceeded on their journey to get Hiei back. More demons kept attacking and Kurama disposed of each and every one of them. Walking, they reached a small abandoned cabin. Kurama sighed then looked around and blinked as a small child walked out of the 'abandoned' cabin and started running toward the castle which still floated in the sky. Kuwabara grunted and ran after the child, the rest following eventually. The castle seemed farther than it seemed and by the time theyt were hal way there, night fell once more. The next morning they set off anf finally reached the castle. Kurama sighed and started to think fo a way to reach the castle. Yusuke blinked then glanced at Kuwabara.  
  
"Kuwabara, use your spirit sword to get us up there." Yusuke said.  
  
"Not a bad idea Urameshi!" Kuwabara retorted.  
  
Kuwabara did exactly what Yusuke said the they all flew up to the entrance of the castle. They landed on the walkway and walked over to the doors which were unfortunately locked. They all began to think once more, trying to get in. The young female from two nights before realized she had visitors and smirked pleasantly. She looked to the side where Hiei was kneeling beside her, like a dog obeying its master. She ran her fingers through his hair and tilted her head slightly as he groaned lightly. Kurama used his rose whip and the door fell apart. They all walked in and glanced around the castle, it was still the same as it always was. They walked down the corridor slowly, looking around. They stopped abruptly as something passed by them with immense speed. Yusuke looked around trying to catch a glimpse of what has such swift agility, but nothing showed up. Each time they made a move, a quick breeze swept over them. It was then suddenly that Kuwabara fell to the ground, supposedly knocked out. Kurama and Yusuke turned around to see who exactly did this. 


End file.
